An Untold Riddle
by BlueEyedFairy
Summary: Kyle is the daughter of Draco and Hermione. When she's forced to go to Hogwarts during her 6th year she discovers dark secrets about a certain Riddle. The problem, no one believes her! She must dive into the past to find truth and an unexpected love! R&R!
1. Dark Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the character Kyle and anyone not in the Harry Potter books are indeed my own. Enjoy reading!**

**I have returned! I hope you enjoy this... I've worked so hard. **

* * *

Kyle tucked one of her long white-blonde strands of hair behind her ear as she stood out on her bedroom balcony. Her arms gently resting upon the edge as she gazed beyond at the deep crimson sunset. She drew in a deep sigh, dreading the very day of school tomorrow. The day she would be leaving her family and best friend Zack. She would be starting her sixth year at Hogwarts. She dreaded the very idea of transferring schools in her sixth year.

"Kyle!" She jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion of her thoughts. "Anything on your mind?" Her father asked.

"Besides the fact that I have to attend school tomorrow, leaving you, and mum, and … Zack." She sighed once again; this time she held back the urge to cry.

"Kyle, none of that crazy talk." She heard her mothers voice, which made her automatically smile. "Draco, are you scaring her?"

"No!" Draco pulled his wife close to him, wrapping his arms around her petite body. "Hermione, I would never."

Kyle put on her I'm-happy-but-not-really smile as her mother spoke, "It will be fine, you'll love Hogwarts! It's such a good place and I'm sure you'll be put into the right house."

Kyle agreed with her mom by hugging her and her father at once. She hated the idea of leaving her old school but she couldn't exactly tell her parents no.

* * *

She hugged her mother and her father before getting onto the Hogwarts Express the next day. She knew one day if she were to ever go in politics she would make an excellent politician. She could hide every emotion she felt at that moment and turn it into another one. Lying, to put it simply.

She found herself an empty compartment and took a seat. She looked out the window as the train began to move. Moving away from all the things that ever meant anything to her. She didn't know anybody here and she wasn't planning on it. Kyle saw no point; she was going to be leaving the school in two years anyway. Two years, that's all, that wasn't that long…

She opened her bag that was sitting next to her and took out her black blank robes that she was told to wear. No one was in the bathroom, which she was dearly thankful for. She slipped on the robes over her jeans and light pink tank top and just stared at herself in the mirror.

She never considered herself to be an ugly person, but she was never conceited either. Kyle was about 5'5" and skinny, she had curves though so it didn't look like she was anorexic. Her white-blonde hair was wavy but not in any way puffy, so it fit perfectly upon her shoulder in layers. Her crystal sharp blue eyes could either be cold and hateful to beautiful and entrancing. Her face was attractive, beautiful. Yet, she sighed at that girl in the mirror, turned and walked back to her compartment.

When she slid open the door she found two other people in there chatting away. One boy and one girl, so she walked over to her bag, picked it up and started to make her way out to find a new compartment.

"Sorry, but everywhere else is full." She heard the girls voice say matter of fact like.

Kyle turned to face the girl who was smiling partially. She had black long hair, and her bangs were slanting over one side of her face, covering her left eye. She had light brown eyes and a cute face, with a skinny figure.

"Oh." Kyle sat back down and placed her bag beside her.

"You're new?" The guy asked politely. She could tell he was trying to avoid any awkward silences.

She looked up at him, his hair black as night and semi short. He had spiked it in every direction. He had moist green eyes and a very attractive face. He was muscular but lean as far as she could tell.

"Yeah, my name is Kyle. I'm transferring from Durmstrang." Kyle smiled politely and held out her hand for him.

He took it and shook it gently, "I'm Drake Riddle and this is my little sister Toni Riddle. We've been going to this school since both of our first years so if you have anything to ask us then let us know. I'm Head Boy, so if you have any concerns or questions you can definitely come to me." He smiled brightly and Kyle's cheeks flushed a light pink.

"I'm a third year!" Toni proudly announced. She smiled widely at her brother, "and he's just some stupid seventh year guy that happens to be Head Boy." She rolled her eyes pointing toDrake and laughed like she had just made a joke.

Kyle smiled, "This will be my sixth year."

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts, Kyle." Drake stood and smiled down at her brightly as the train came to a sudden stop. There was something in his eyes, something that flashed of 'trust me' but then again behind that darkness brewed. Kyle had to catch her breath, which she only just realized. She stood, awkward, and walked off the train with her bag.


	2. The Wrong Table

**Hi everyone! So many people read the story and thank you to those who reviewed! The second chapter gets into more background, the third chapter gets into the story line. So be patient and things will progress! I'm thinking about re-writing one of my old stories, 'An Arranged Marriage'. Let me know if I should or not. **

**Please R&R! **

* * *

Kyle stepped off the train and drew in a breath of relief. She couldn't understand the sudden overwhelming emotion that Drake had given her. Her breath seemed to have gotten caught in her throat. She shook off the feeling and continued walking.

She was taken by 'aw' when she saw the large and extravagant castle to which she would be spending the next two school years at. It wasn't like Durmstrang at all. She followed the group of other teenagers to carriages with most interesting looking horses attached.

She reached out her hand in offering for the horse to smell her hand; it leaned its large snout forward and touched the tip of her fingers.

"What are you doing?" She heard Toni's voice and retracted her hand turning towards her.

"Just petting the horse." She responded, she tried to put a smile on her face but it was more of a startled look.

Drake stepped beside Toni and gave her a curious look. "Why do you look so astonished?"

"She…" Toni had a grim look that seemed like disgust planted on her face. "She said that there is a horse there!"

She pointed directly at the spot where Kyle had reached out her hand. Kyle turned her head and saw the horse, looking back at Toni a little worried. Instead she found Drake giving her the same look, except his was filled with concern.

"Let's go, kids, come on, in ya go! Got to get yer to the castle on time now!" A tall large man with a long gray beard and long hair was telling everyone. He was a giant, this intrigued Kyle, there were no other species of any kind working at Durmstrang. She turned on her heel and stepped up and into the carriage to take her seat. Drake and Toni followed her and their carriage began to move, the horse pulling them along.

"Have you ever witnessed anyone die?" Drake's question was sudden and painful. Kyle bit her cheek to keep from crying, trying hard not neither to breathe nor to think about the past events that had happened to her. All she could do was shake her head 'no'. She wasn't going to share such personal information to strangers; she could barely speak to her own parents about it, let alone them.

"What House do you think you'll get into?" Toni changed the subject; Kyle wanted to hug her for the break in silence but just gave her a warm smile.

"I'm not sure. I'm not really like any of the Houses." She said honestly. "What House are you in?"

She sat up straight and began speaking proudly, "I'm in Slytherin and so is my brother. Our entire family has been in Slytherin ever since our family arrived here at Hogwarts. My father was the best Slytherin in the entire world!"

"Really? Who might that be?" Kyle played a smug look; she didn't realize she had gotten so offended.

"Our father, but no matter, he wasn't the best or he wouldn't be dead now." Drake nudged Toni and she looked down.

Kyle ignored them both after that, she hated when people acted like they were the best. Her thoughts were cut off by a new voice, a sweet voice, "Don't worry about them."

She turned her attention to the guy sitting a few inches away from her. Why didn't she notice him before? He was devastatingly good looking. He had black hair that went in every which direction and moist green eyes. His face was handsome and he carried a strong jaw. She was most positive she was blushing.

"Shove off, Ryel." Drake hissed at him and gave him a deathly stare. "Thank God we're at school, I hated spending the summer in the same house as you."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Ryel smiled at Kyle, paying little attention to his brother. The carriage stopped and everyone got out.

As everyone entered the Great Hall, Kyle was made to go stand next to the Headmistress McGonagall.

"Kyle Malfoy will be sorted first! She was attending Durmstrang but not she's transferred to Hogwarts. I expect a warm welcome from everyone in this school." She glanced at every table.

As everyone settled down, and the first years were waiting up at front, the sorting hat was placed on Kyle's head first.

_Hmmm, interesting, your parents come from two different worlds. In between? Dark and light? Where should I place you? Slytherin sounds good but Gryffindor would suit you well too. … I choose…" SLYTHERIN!"_ The hat shouts out loud and the Slytherin table goes in massive cheers.

She began walking over to her table when she caught Ryel's eyes and turned, sitting down beside him. The Slytherin table stopped cheering and now rude mutters were beginning to start.

Ryel smiled warmly, "You do know you've sat at the wrong table."

"We have assigned seats?" Kyle was slightly confused; she wanted to be able to sit where she wanted.

"Well, you were assigned to Slytherin, not Gryffindor. This is the Gryffindor table, the Slytherin table is the one behind us." He gestured to the table behind them with his eyes.

Kyle felt utterly embarrassed; she began turning bright red, "Don't worry about it." He had noticed.

She smiled at him, "See you around." She rose and sat down at the end of the Slytherin table. She received glares and confused looks from her fellow classmates.

"She just got confused, nothing to be a wanker about, get back to your other mindless chatter." Drake's voice shot through cold and piercing, the chatter died down immediately.

"Thanks." She was grateful.

She looked up to meet her eyes with his, "Nothing to worry about, are you ready to start tomorrows classes?"

"Yes." She lied- and she couldn't tell if that was apparent on her face or not. All she knew was that this school had major issues with placing and school here was not going to be fun.


End file.
